the freak pirates
by Bowl of troubles
Summary: a group of friends become pirates to fulfill their dreams this is the story of the freak pirates co authored by gamelover41592 and others
1. prologue 1

'Oy brats get your assis back heaer,' a very angry shopkeeper rored as three boys ranran down the main street. the youngest was 7 years old he was 4 ft tall wearing a yellow tanktop and blue shorts with blond hair and a tan. The next was 8 years old he was 3'9 ft tall wearing a black tank top and dark blue shorts he had black hair and was very pale. The last one was 9 years old he was 4'4 ft tall wearing a green tank top and green shorts with dark green hair and a tan.

'You know Herman would of probably just given us the money for the jerky right,' Kibo a said dodging a knife.

'Hey i'm not the one who stole it i hate jeky,' Jikan said as a frying pan barely missed him.

'how dare you jerky is the food of the gods plus paying is boring nothing beats the thrill of the chase,' Tovo said grabbing a knife out of the air and throwing it back landing in between the toes of the shopkeeper stopping the now scared man.

As the three boys round a corner they run into two figures one a small girl about 6 with her brown hair in a ponytail wearing a black sundress. The other a boy who fit in with the other boys clothing only in all blue he was 8 years and a giant at 4'8 but a snake was coiled around his neck.

'Oy give me Lizz,' Kiba said taking the snake that then wrapped its way around his neck and let out what sounded like a revving engine.

'Calm down man you left her at the base,' the tall boy explained.

'Sorry colton i was afraid i dropped her back in the shop,' the boy explained taking out a small ball that looked like it was made of steel and feed it to the snake.

'Why is it that every time i take y eyes off of you three you end up in trouble,' came a voice from behind them.

The man that had spoken was 6'8ft with a bulky build in a pair of shorts and tool belt the most notable thing about him was the blue scaly skin and fin on his back this was Herman Melville the main caretaker of the boys standing in front of him.

'Oy it was this physico who stole the jerky he just took me and kibo down with him,' the pale boy explained.

'Nensho i don't care if Tovo stole it you attacked the shopkeeper,'Herman Said hitting Nensho with a hammer.

'Ow, I only hit him because he cald Tovo a freak, Tovo is not a freak he's a genius,' Nensho said grabbing the jerky from Tovo and eating it.

'hawhawhawhawhawhaw why do i bother come on you three an old friend of mine is coming and you can play out at the docks while me and him catch up,' Herman said walking to the docks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 1 hour later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A ship that looked like a white whale rose up from the ocean. it was severely damaged and had a tall old man standing on the bow as it docked Herman started yelling at the old man.

'what the hell did you do to the moby dick do you know how long it'll take to fix this,' Herman yelled as the old man got off the ship and stood next to Herman laughing.

'Guarararara calm down it's better than it looks, just got in a little scuffle with this up and coming pirate named shanks he was pretty strong,' the elderly man explained.

'fine how are you paying,' Herman asked.

'Well I don't have anything on me but you know i'm good for it,' the older man answered.

Herman just looked at him.

'fine what about a devil fruit we picked one up a few weeks ago and no one wanted it you could sell it,' the eldery man offered,'

'That could work but if you ever try to get out of paying me i'll kick your ass Edward ,' Herman agreed.

'Guarararara hear now we can catch up, and how many times do i have to tell you call me white beard,' white beard said giving Herman a blue apple with purple swirls.

The two men went to Herman's office to catch up leaving the devil fruit on the kitchen counter.

A few minutes later the 5 children came in from playing to get a snack. Nensho didn't pay attention and grabbed the devil fruit and took a bite.

'Oh god that tastes horrible,' Nensho said and started coughing it got worse and worse until he fell over.

Colton did the first thing he thought of he ran and got his dad (1).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok so new story and to those who are wondering about my other stories from here on i'll be doing it in a pattern 1 week of this 1 week of the sin's of a fox and 1 week of The assassin of the straw hats

1: colton is Herman's son but kibo, Nensho and Tovo are orphans and kates dad is going to be in the next chapter


	2. prologue 2

After Nensho collapsed, they rushed him to the hospital. The doctors were lost, he was still breathing and he still brain activity but they couldn't find a pulse it was impossible. That was yesterday; right now Herman, Colton, Kibo and Tovo were talking about what had happened to Nensho.

'A devil fruit doesn't do that there must of been something odd with it, like maybe it was poisoned,' Tovo suggested.

'I never should've taken that fruit as payment from Edward,' Herman said punching the wall that then crumbled from the force.

'Come on tovo were leaving,' Kibo said as Lizz curled around his neck.

Once outside the house Kibo asked Tovo to get the dock registry and look for Edward

Tovo snuck in to Herman's office and looked threw the registry he found Edward Newgate, who was in for repairs with no listed payment in dock 8the two boys made their way to the ship

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx on the ship xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Um pops. There's two kids who want to talk to you,' Marco told white beard who was in a bad mood since he found out about Nensho

'Oh bring them up,' Whitebeard said.

Once tovo and kibo were on deck looking at the old pirate that was the reason their friend was in the hospital, kibo lost it and charged in growing to 6'2 and his skin turning green as spikes grew from his back tearing his shirt and lizz turning into a chain saw(1) him bringing it down on white beard's chest as a small cut sped down his chest (1).

'Guarararara! I'm impressed kid, not many are brave or dumb enough to attack me so tell me how did you come across a devil fruit for you and your pet?' Whitebeard asked.

'That doesn't matter, what did you do to the fruit you gave Herman?' he yelled charging in again only for Whitebeard to grab Lizz and stop her spinning teeth with two fingers.

'Listen kid i don't know what your talking about so why don't you calm down and tell me why you're so angry?' Whitebeard asked as Lizz turned back and looked at Kibo.

'Fine! The fruit you used to pay for the repairs has put our friend in a fucking coma,' he explained out of gritted teeth.

'And you think i did this on purpose, tell me did you tell herman what you were planing,' Whitebeard asked.

'No … why?' Kibo answered

'Because if you had you would know me and him go way back. His dad built this ship and any repairs I need done I come here hell I'm his godfather, so he knows I wouldn't try and poison him or anyone,' Whitebeard explained.

'Oh well that clears everything up now we just need to figure out what happened to him if only we knew what devil fruit it was,' Tovo added.

'I may be able to help with that do you remember what the fruit looked like?' Whitebeard asked.

'No but kate will she has a photographic memory,' Tovo answered.

'Then hear take this and ask her to pick it out and if he wakes up tell him i'm sorry,' White Beard said reaching into his cloak and taking out a thick book and on the cover it said devil fruit encyclopedia.

'Thank you and i'm sorry for attacking you,' Kibo said bowing to the elderly pirate.

Once off the ship Tovo realized something.

'Hey Kibo, you do know that Kate is probably not going to leave her house until either summer's over or Nensho wakes up right?' Tovo asked.

'Yay why,?' Kibo asked back.

'Because that means we are going to have to go thru captain Ahab(3),' Tovo answered.

'Oh fuck,' Kibo said realizing that this was going to be harder than he thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First chapter with a proofreader so say thank you gamelover41592 for your help with this and future chapters.

1: Kibo ate the dino dino no mi model stegosaurus and Lizz ate the saw saw fruit and this is what they look like in their forms as well as powers:

Kibo full human: he can understand reptiles and some birds and is stronger than the average human.

Kibo mixed: He gains height and weight and all zoan's strength but he is also slower. His scales are as hard as steel.

Kibo full stegosaurus: He's a stegosaurus

Lizz normal: she can create blades around her body and spin her teeth to work like a saw. She can also move the blades on her dobby to cut thru most things and finaly she can eat most metals

Lizz chainsaw mode: She can cut thru anything but haki and seastone but cannot move alone and do to her immense weight at 600 lbs only few can pick her up

2:Whitebeard didn't use haki, so that was just his muscle and skin

3: To those who don't know captain Ahab was the captain obsessed with killing moby dick but in this he is a navy captain and kates dad and latter on he hunts down the freaks so he can make join the navy he's not a bad guy it's more like garp if he decided to force luffy to join the navy


End file.
